


One Piece PETs: Scissors

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [161]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Monkey D. Belle + a pair of scissors = many cut-up items. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Scissors

**One Piece PETs: Scissors**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This phenomenally successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

***Snip!***

 

The sound of snipping scissors filled the air.

 

***Snip-snip!***

 

"MY CLOTHES!!!"

 

As well as Robin's screams. Why was Robin screaming, you ask?

 

Because Belle had just cut up some of her dresses.

 

"What's going on in here?!" Nami asked as she ran inside.

 

"Look what Belle did!" Robin answered, showing Nami her cut-up clothing.

 

"What?!" Nami questioned. "Belle, you bring your butt over here!"

 

Belle approached her mother, holding a pair of scissors.

 

"Where did you get those scissors?" Nami asked. "They're way too big and sharp for you to use!"

 

"Daddy gave them to me," Belle answered.

 

"...Why am I not surprised?" Nami murmured before she took in a deep breath. "MONKEY D. LUFFY~!!"

 

"AAH!! B-b-be right there, honey!!"

 

The sound of footfalls grew louder and louder until Luffy arrived.

 

"Why the heck did you give Belle a pair of scissors?!" Nami questioned. "And a huge pair at that!"

 

"I thought she was making arts-and-crafts!" Luffy answered. "Plus, I couldn't find her safety scissors."

 

"Does this look like arts-and-crafts to you?" Robin inquired, holding up a cut-up dress of hers.

 

"Plus, what if she runs with those?!" Nami added. "She could trip and gouge out her eyes!"

 

Luffy gasped as he turned whiter than a sheet while Belle, on the other hand, just blinked innocently.

 

"Daddy?" she asked.

 

"Belle, gimme those scissors," Luffy said.

 

"Okay." Belle complied as she handed Luffy the scissors. "But, can I have them back later?"

 

"No, sweetie," Luffy answered. "you'll have to settle with your usual safety scissors."

 

"Aww, but they don't cut good enough!" Belle complained.

 

"Yeah, but at least they won't cut you," Nami pointed out. "Besides, I don't want you losing one of your pretty eyes."

 

"My eyes?" Belle asked.

 

"Yes, your eyes," Nami answered with a nod. "if you were to go running around with scissors, you might trip and gouge out one of your eyes."

 

"No, I don't want that!" Belle cried, freaking out. "Daddy, I wanna use my safety scissors!!"

 

"Good," Luffy spoke with a nod. "you can use them as soon as I find them for you!"

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Belle replied.

 

"You're welcome, princess," Luffy spoke with a grin.

 

Nami smiled in relief.

 

_'Thank god.'_ she thought.

 

   Robin was happy, too, in spite of her clothing being cut up. Nami was kind enough to lend some of her own clothes until they reached the next island. The only problem was that they were too tight, especially on her chest. Although, Zoro wasn't complaining about it. As if him staring at her boobs weren't proof enough.

 

"Zoro," Robin spoke up.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed in response. "What is it?"

 

"Would you mind not staring at my chest so much?" Robin inquired.

 

"Why?" Zoro asked. "I'm your husband."

 

"I know that," Robin answered. "But...what if you get distracted by them, somehow?"

 

"Oh, please," Zoro said. "like that'll ever happen."

 

   Robin only sighed and shook her head, because Zoro had no idea how wrong he'd be. For instance, he saw Robin's chest while he was training and ended up dropping a dumbbell on his foot.

 

"OW!!! MOTHER--!!!" he hollered.

 

"Dad!" Hanako cried as he ran to his father's side. "Are you okay!?"

 

"No," Zoro answered through gritted teeth. "can you get me some ice?"

 

"O-okay," Hanako complied before he went to go get some.

 

Zoro seethed as he rubbed his sore foot. Soon, Hanako returned with a bowl of ice in his paws.

 

"Here ya go, Dad." he spoke up.

 

"Thanks, son," Zoro responded.

 

Hanako set down the bowl and Zoro promptly placed his foot within it.

 

"Aaaahhh..." he sighed.

 

"Why'd you drop your dumbbell on your foot, Dad?" Hanako inquired, blinking.

 

"Uhh...I was distracted," Zoro answered.

 

"By what?" Hanako asked.

 

"Umm...a butterfly?"

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, seriously."

 

"...Wow."

 

"Don't judge me." Zoro spoke.

 

"I'm not judging you, Dad." replied Hanako. "Honest."

 

"Mm-hmm," Zoro hummed, not believing his son.

 

At any rate, Zoro kept getting distracted by Robin's chest. He walked right into the ship's mast, for goodness sake!

 

   And during battle, even then, he was distracted! Of course, not long enough to get hurt, but even so, it was a real problem. So, until they reached the next island, Robin had to wear a mini poncho.

 

"Thank god," Zoro muttered.

 

"...I don't get it." spoke Hanako.

 

"You don't have to get it," Zoro told him. "Not until you're older."

 

"Okay, Dad." replied the Cub Child.

 

Bottom line: Never lend your two-year old daughter non-safety scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh...this is a whole lot more different than I thought it'd be.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, well.


End file.
